This invention relates to a video disc player and particularly to a turntable lifting and positioning apparatus for use with a video disk.
A video disc using the electrostatic recording method attracts and is extremely susceptible to the adverse effects of dust, lint, perspiration, oil, etc. Therefore, the video disc is held in a protective jacket and support element so that a user may set it on the turntable of a player without touching said disc.
The video disc inside it's protective jacket, is inserted into the player, after which the jacket is removed and the video disc is held inside the player.
A belt driven turntable located below the video disc is then raised to support and rotate the disc in the proper location inside the player.